A Wonderful Thing
by rachcorleone
Summary: Ele demorou mais três semanas para decidir fazer isso e mais uma para se convencer que era a coisa certa. Então, ele endireitou seus ombros, marcou a consulta e se preparou para lidar com as conseqüências de seus atos. - Tradução.
1. O Primeiro Mês

**Traduzida em: **16/01/2009

**Autora: **Jeninne

**O primeiro mês:**

A primeira coisa que David disse depois do diagnóstico do médico, depois de quase três semanas de perceptíveis sintomas e com Chuck sentado ao seu lado, no consultório e segurando sua mão, foi: "Eu não posso fazer isso." Ele sentiu Chuck apertar levemente seus dedos e seus olhos se fecharam. A próxima coisa que ele disse, foi: "E Pierre nunca pode saber."

David ouviu um suave estalo vindo de Chuck, um sinal de que seu amigo discordava. E, com certeza, Chuck suplicou: "Isso vai ser meio que difícil de esconder dele."

"Eu estou escrevendo uma receita a você." O médico disse curtamente, David quase estremecendo perante seu implícito tom de desaprovação. "Leve-a até a farmácia e marque outra consulta para daqui três semanas. Os avisos de rotina se aplicam, não se esforce, consulte um nutricionista e pratique um exercício calmo, mas ativo."

"Claro." David murmurou, assim que o médico saiu.

"Então, uh..." Chuck disse, seu dedão deslizando pelas costas da mão de David. "Um bebê?"

"Como isso aconteceu?" David gemeu, se curvando na direção de Chuck.

O baterista ofereceu uma tentativa de sorriso ao amigo. "É uma pergunta retórica?"

Os olhos de David se cerraram. "Nós fomos tão cuidadosos. Como isso aconteceu? Eu não posso fazer isso, Chuck. Eu não posso ser pai. Eu não posso foder com a banda desse jeito."

"Controle de natalidade não é cem por cento seguro. Não é toda aquela abstinência da qual todos falam? Eles não estão errados. Coisas assim apenas acontecem."

David recuou. "Um bebê?" ele sussurrou. Deus, como ele podia estar tendo um bebê? Não havia espaço em sua vida para um bebê. Mais que tudo, não havia estabilidade. Ele e Pierre iam e voltavam o tempo todo. Eles se amavam muito, mas havia vezes que eles não conseguiam ficar no mesmo cômodo. Que tipo de família era essa para pôr um bebê no meio? Ele não era ilusório. Nunca iria haver alguma loira bonita usando pérolas, que teria o jantar pronto todas as noites às seis horas e que vivia numa casa com uma cerca branca, mas ele não estava certo se poderia arrastar um bebê para dentro de um relacionamento que não existia na metade do tempo.

E Pierre estava tão longe da essência de 'pai', pelo menos no momento. Ele era um amigo fenomenal, um bom filho, um irmão melhor ainda e ele realmente ficou mais maduro com o passar dos últimos anos, mas ele não estava pronto. Pierre mal conseguia tomar conta de si mesmo, às vezes. David não podia forçar um bebê a ele, como algum tipo de experimento para ver quanto tempo demoraria para o maior desabar. Um bebê acabaria com Pierre, que, sem dúvidas, faria seu melhor para ser um ótimo pai e, enfim, se submeteria a um ataque do coração ou surtaria por causa de todo o estresse. Não, nenhum deles estava pronto para um bebê, especialmente Pierre.

"Você tem que contar a ele." Chuck disse, dando a David um olhar conhecido. Eles são amigos há muito tempo, David pensou se Chuck era capaz de captar seus pensamentos tão facilmente. "Ele é o pai, certo?" Chuck perguntou cautelosamente.

"É claro que ele é." David falou rispidamente. Ele pousou uma mão sobre sua barriga reta. "Pierre e eu rompemos mais que a Whitney e o Bobby, mas eu não saio dormindo com outras pessoas. Eu não tenho estado com mais ninguém há um bom tempo. O bebê é dele."

"Então, ele tem o direito de saber."

"E então o quê?" David exigiu. "Nós nos casamos e compramos uma casa no subúrbio de Montreal? Nós cancelamos o resto da turnê até que eu ponha essa coisa para fora e aí nós arrastamos a criança conosco? Porra, Chuck, Pierre e eu sequer nos assumimos ainda. O que isso vai fazer com nossos fãs? Nossa gravadora vai nos abandonar completamente." Ele sentiu seus olhos arderem e Chuck ergueu-se num pulo, uma mão correndo por entre as mechas escuras do cabelo do menor.

"Eu não sei o que você vai fazer..." Chuck disse honestamente. "Mas isso é para você e Pierre decidirem."

David apertou a mão de Chuck. "Isso vai destruir a banda. Você sabe disso. Você me odeia?" Porque, de todos eles, Chuck era o que mais amava a banda. Todos eles amavam igualmente música, mas a banda era a vida de Chuck. Ele colocou tudo que tinha e deu tudo de si nessa banda e ela significava tudo.

Os dedos de Chuck se enrolaram ao redor do cabelo de David. "Isso não quer dizer o fim da banda. Muitas pessoas em bandas têm filhos. Então, nós cancelamos o resto da turnê. Quem se importa se nós perdermos metade dos nossos fãs? Se a gravadora nos abandonar, nós começamos a nossa própria – nós temos dinheiro o bastante. Esse não é o fim, David. Esse é o começo de algo bonito e, se você se der tempo o suficiente, você vai ver isso."

David respirou calmamente. "Eu não quero esse bebê." Ele não queria algo que iria foder com sua vida, virar tudo de ponta cabeça e afastar Pierre de si.

Chuck piscou rapidamente. "Você não quer?" ele perguntou, como se não tivesse escutado direito.

"Eu não quero." David confirmou.

"O que..." Chuck perguntou, a boca seca e ansiedade surgindo. "O que você vai fazer?"

"Eu não sei." David disse roucamente, lágrimas escapando de seus olhos para rolar por sua têmpora e cair sobre o papel que cobria a mesa de exame. "Mas jure pra mim que você não vai contar ao Pierre. Jure, Chuck."

"David…" Chuck disse, a hesitação clara em sua voz. "Pierre é meu melhor amigo. Eu não posso esconder algo desse tipo."

Apesar da mão sobre a sua, David puxou Chuck para mais perto. "Jure pra mim, por favor. Deus, Chuck, jure, porra. Eu tenho que descobrir o que fazer. Eu apenas preciso de tempo. Eu preciso de tempo para decidir o que fazer. Jure."

Chuck desviou o olhar, a expressão atordoada. "Okay." Ele disse rapidamente.

David curvou-se em alivio.

"Hey, David..." Chuck disse suavemente, puxando sua mão e se movendo para pegar as coisas de David.

"Sim?"

Os tênis de David em suas mãos, Chuck perguntou. "Você parou para pensar que talvez Pierre queira o bebê?"

David engoliu em seco. "Nem sempre é sobre o que você quer. É sobre o que você precisa. Pierre não precisa dessa criança. Nenhum de nós precisa."


	2. O Segundo Mês

**O Segundo Mês: **

Ele demorou mais três semanas para decidir fazer isso e mais uma para se convencer que era a coisa certa. Então, ele endireitou seus ombros, marcou a consulta e se preparou para lidar com as conseqüências de seus atos.

Ele pediu a Chuck para ir com ele, porque ele precisava de apoio e não tinha certeza se poderia fazer isso sozinho. Ele precisava de alguém para dividir o fardo com ele. Ele precisava de um bom amigo e Chuck não era apenas o único a saber sobre o bebê, mas era ótimo em deixar as pessoas se apoiarem nele.

"Não." Chuck disse com a voz dura, tanto que David chegou a, visivelmente, recuar. "Eu não posso, David. Não me peça isso."

"Por quê?" David tinha perguntado, sentindo uma onda de pânico atingir seu corpo. "Eu preciso de você lá."

Passando a mão rapidamente por seu cabelo arrepiado, Chuck replicou. "Eu concordei em guardar seu segredo. Eu não posso concordar em ficar quieto, enquanto você mata o filho do meu melhor amigo. Eu não posso te parar, e eu não vou te trair contando para o Pierre, mas eu não posso te ajudar. Se você quer matar essa criança, você vai ter que fazer isso sozinho."

Então, ele tinha ido sozinho e, agora, sentado na sala de espera do consultório, ele tentava desesperadamente se convencer de que poderia fazer isso por si só. Uma mão pousou sobre sua barriga. O aborto era a única opção. Ele não podia ter um filho agora.

"David?"

Ele olhou para cima para encontrar uma mulher linda e alta parada na sua frente, uma prancheta em sua mão. "Querido, você está bem?"

David concordou entorpecidamente; ele não estava.

"Certo, se você está pronto, então pode vir comigo."

Ela o guiou para um cômodo no fundo do local e o sentou numa mesa num lugar decorado em tons pastéis e cores vivas. Não ajudou em nada a dominar a preocupação e dúvidas na mente de David.

O médico era um homem baixo, mas animado, que cumprimentou David cordialmente e puxou sua própria cadeira para conversar com ele. "Você tem falado com nossas enfermeiras há um tempo, não é?" o médico perguntou, verificando o procedimento padrão.

David engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça. "Não... Não as que estão aqui, mas de outra seção. Eu estou em Paris há alguns dias apenas. Eu preciso que isso seja feito agora."

O médico lhe deu um olhar sério. "Você entende completamente que uma vez que eu iniciar esse tratamento, não há volta? Muitas pessoas jovens que eu vejo, percebem isso muito tarde. David, você não pode desfazer isso. Você precisa estar cem por cento certo."

"Eu... Eu estou." David disse, a voz vacilante. "Eu tenho pensado muito sobre isso. É a escolha certa."

"Certo." O médico disse, erguendo-se. Ele pegou um molho de chaves de seu bolso e destrancou um gabinete de remédios do outro lado da sala, retirando um pequeno pote. "Desde que você está no começo da gravidez, eu vou te receitar as pílulas RU-486, ao invés de algo mais invasivo." Ele ofereceu o frasco para David, cujos dedos o circularam. "Eu vou precisar que você o tome aqui, então eu posso monitorar os primeiros trinta minutos, depois do remédio atingir seu sistema, para problemas em potencial. Então, eu quero que você se deite e se monitore muito cuidadosamente pelas próximas quarenta e oito horas."

David ouviu as pílulas se moverem dentro do frasco. "O quão perigoso isso é?"

"Eu não vou mentir, todos os métodos de aborto têm seus próprios riscos. Com essas pílulas, é provável que você tenha dor abdominal e náusea. Isso é normal. Os outros efeitos colaterais incluem dores de cabeça, vômitos, diarréia, vertigem e fatiga. Nada que você precise se preocupar, entretanto, se você tiver qualquer um desses efeitos colaterais por muito tempo, ou se você sentir que algo está seriamente errado, eu quero que você vá para a emergência imediatamente. Isso é muito sério, jovem, já houveram mortes relacionadas a essas pílulas, por causa de reações alérgicas e choque séptico."

Deus, David percebeu, isso era real. Ele realmente estava fazendo um aborto e havia algo repugnante em ser capaz de afastar seus problemas com pílulas tão minúsculas.

Uma mão quente repousou sobre o ombro de David e o médico perguntou. "Você está absolutamente certo?"

David deu uma risada fria. "Você parece estar tentando me tirar dessa."

Com um balançar de cabeça, o médico disse. "Apenas tentando ter certeza de que você não esteja cometendo um erro. Meu dever é com meus pacientes e eu tenho que ter certeza de que eles não estão sendo coagidos à fazer um aborto por ninguém, nem eles mesmos."

"Eu não posso fazer isso agora." David insistiu. "Eu não posso criar um bebê no momento."

"E em sete meses?"

David ficou em silêncio por um momento, então, sem encontrar os olhos do médico, David devolveu o frasco. "E eu não sei se vou poder fazer isso no futuro."

"Sim?" o médico estimulou.

David suspirou. "Mas você está certo. Eu estou confuso e não tenho certeza. Eu... Eu preciso de mais tempo."

O médico concordou. "Ainda há tempo se você decidir voltar."

David fechou o zíper da sua blusa, escondendo suas mãos nos bolsos. "Certo." Ele disse, ainda que estivesse certo que não iria voltar. Ele apenas não podia fazer isso. Não era como se algo houvesse mudado. Ele não sentiu um senso de respeito à vida crescendo dentro de si ou que ele sequer tinha direito de controlar sua vida e pensar em si mesmo uma vez. Era apenas... Bem, ele não sabia o que era, mas ele não podia fazer o aborto. Ele não podia.

Ele pegou um taxi de volta para casa, escondendo os inchados olhos vermelhos atrás do óculos de sol. Ele não estava chorando, não ainda, mas seus olhos sempre contaram suas emoções. Pierre saberia que algo estava horrivelmente errado. Pierre iria induzi-lo a contar.

"David?" Chuck perguntou em surpresa, assim que David entrou no ônibus. O baterista não estava esperando ver David tão cedo.

David não respondeu, quase voando pelo longo corredor do ônibus para sua beliche e se jogando nela. Ele puxou seus joelhos para cima e virou suas costas para o mundo, apertado seus olhos fechados e tentando fingir que ele não podia ouvir os outros caras no fundo, falando sobre ele.

"David?" Chuck chamou, tendo o seguido. "David. Como… Como foi? Você está bem?"

David apertou ainda mais seus olhos. As mãos se erguendo para tampar seus ouvidos. Ele não conseguia falar com Chuck agora. Ele entendia porque o baterista tinha se recusado a ir com ele, David conhecia a lealdade de Chuck com Pierre, mas ainda assim machucou. David achava que ele teria sido capaz de fazer o aborto se Chuck estivesse lá. Sua vida podia não estar sendo mudada se Chuck houvesse estado ao seu lado.

Quando Chuck se esticou para tocá-lo, David se encolheu drasticamente, se pressionando contra a parede de sua beliche. Finalmente, ele sussurrou. "Vá embora. Por favor, vá."

"Você quer que eu chame Pierre?" Chuck perguntou. O vocalista estava fora, providenciando o almoço deles, mas Chuck sabia que Pierre podia estar de volta em quinze minutos se ele soubesse o estado em que David estava.

"Não. Vá embora."

Chuck tinha que perguntar. "Você está com dor? Você precisa que eu te traga alguma coisa?"

David se virou depressa, os olhos bravos e cheios de lágrimas. "Vá embora, porra!" ele disse rispidamente, se erguendo em um braço. "Apenas dê o fora e me deixe sozinho. Você é bom em fazer isso." Então, ele jogou um travesseiro na direção de sua cabeça.

Chuck congelou, começando a suar frio. "David..." ele sussurrou, se esticando na direção do baixista, mas não o tocando. "Eu sinto muito." Ele se virou para ir embora e soube naquele momento que ele nunca iria se perdoar por não ter ido com David. E ele não sabia se David iria perdoá-lo um dia.


	3. O Terceiro Mês

**O Terceiro Mês: **

"E foda-se você também!" David gritou, batendo a porta do banheiro e caindo sobre sua bunda no minúsculo cômodo. Ele escondeu seu rosto nos braços, recostando contra seus joelhos e sibilou. "Malditos hormônios."

Do outro lado da porta, ele pôde ouvir a resposta de Pierre. "Você é uma vadia!"

David mordeu os lábios para manter sua boca fechada para evitar a sórdida resposta que passou rapidamente por sua mente. Em vez disso, ele respirou fundo e tentou acalmar seu tempestuoso estômago. Este estava ótimo, por incrível que pareça, enquanto ele e Pierre estiveram ocupados gritando um com o outro, mas agora que a atitude teatral estava terminada e eles tinham se separado, houve uma reviravolta em seu estômago que era mais perturbadora que o normal. Talvez tivesse algo a ver com ter se refugiado no banheiro. Seu corpo estava, agora, condicionado a vomitar impiedosamente quase todas as vezes que ele estava no banheiro, a quase resposta à seu tempestuoso mal-estar matinal. E, definitivamente, a sensação familiar estava crescendo e logo ele estava sobre seus joelhos em frente ao vaso sanitário, vomitando.

Deus, mais do que nunca ele estava certo de que não conseguiria agüentar o bebê. O mal-estar matutino todos os dias, o dia todo, estava levando-o à loucura. As dores de cabeça e vertigens estavam ameaçando afastá-lo de seus colegas de banda e a fatiga o fazia dormir mais horas por dia do que ele tinha certeza de não ter feito há muito tempo. As mudanças de humor eram frustrantes, o superaquecimento era realmente aborrecedor e recentemente ele tinha notado uma mancha descolorida em sua pele. Algumas frenéticas ligações para o hospital o asseguraram que isso era normal, mas ele não tinha certeza de que podia agüentar outros seis meses, mesmo que as enfermeiras no telefone o tivessem assegurado que seus sintomas iriam sumir com o tempo. As coisas estavam ficando piores e não melhores, e o bebê nem tinha nascido ainda.

Ainda pior, ele e Pierre estavam brigando mais do que nunca. Eles sempre brigaram – tinham o feito desde o começo do relacionamento, mas porque David era naturalmente galanteador e Pierre era facilmente ameaçado. E David era incrivelmente ciumento como namorado e Pierre não. A briga vinha naturalmente. Mas quando eles estavam juntos, eles eram tão malditamente bons, no melhor estilo almas gêmeas. Era por que isso que nenhum dos dois nunca foi capaz de terminar de uma vez ou ficar bravo um com o outro por muito tempo. Exceto por recentemente, porque ultimamente suas brigas estavam ficando piores e estava demorando mais para que se reconciliassem.

Talvez isso tivesse algo a ver com a crescente distância entre eles. David sabia que era mais sua culpa. Ele estava se afastando de Pierre, perseguido pelo segredo que crescia dentro dele e mesmo que Pierre não soubesse o que era, era perceptível o bastante para saber que algo estava errado. Eles estavam se aproximando do final, David podia sentir.

David tinha considerado revelar a verdade, talvez num último esforço de manter Pierre, ou talvez amarrá-lo a si. Pierre nunca poderia ir longe se eles tivessem um bebê e esse era um pensamento muitíssimo egoísta, mas ele cogitou isso por um tempo. E então ele decidiu contra. Pierre saberia que o bebê estava sendo usado de uma maneira manipulativa. Pior ainda, David saberia.

Uma batida na porta veio e, então, a voz de Sebastien. "David? Você está bem? Pierre já foi, se você quiser sair."

David secou seus olhos. O que ele era, um patético adolescente chorando por causa de seu namorado? Bem... Sim para a parte do namorado, mas certamente não para o patético final.

"Valeu." Ele murmurou, abrindo a porta. "Aonde ele foi?"

Seb se balançou sobre seus pés. "Chuck está lá fora com ele. Eles estão conversando."

David lutou contra o instante de pânico. Ele sempre sentia isso agora, sempre que Chuck e Pierre estavam sozinhos. Chuck nunca iria, deliberadamente, dizer algo sobre o bebê, mas ele não podia ter certeza sobre uma menção acidental. A única coisa pior que Chuck contando para Pierre que o menor estava grávido, David imaginou, era Chuck dizer a Pierre que David esteve grávido e fez um aborto sem o conhecimento do maior, o que David sabia ser o que Chuck pensava que ele havia feito.

"O que..." Seb ousou perguntar. "O que foi dessa vez?" havia paciência infinita em sua voz.

"Foi... Porra, eu nem sequer lembro." David correu uma mão por entre sua franja. "Algo sobre a gravadora." A briga havia sido sobre como ele havia começando a pular os eventos da gravadora e se esconder no ônibus, enquanto seus amigos agüentavam o tranco de entrevistas, festas e amontoados de fãs. Ele não podia simplesmente dizer a Pierre que era porque ele mal conseguia manter seus olhos abertos às vezes. Ao invés disso, ele estava disposto a deixar Pierre pensar que ele estava relaxando.

"Você devia contar a ele."

"O quê?" a cabeça de David se ergueu. Ele tinha pensado alto?

"O que quer que esteja te incomodando."

David suspirou em alivio. "Você não iria... Você não conseguiria entender, Seb. Sem ofensas. Isso é algo…"

"Algo que está deixando todos nós loucos." O guitarrista inseriu. "Dê uma olhada ao redor. Nós estamos começando a tomar lados. O resto de nós está começando a brigar quando você e Pierre o fazem."

E isso não era justo, David sabia, mais do que manter o bebê em segredo de Pierre e mais do que se enganar sobre poder apenas ter o bebê em alguns meses e continuar com sua vida. E talvez, apenas talvez, contar a Pierre não seria tão ruim. Isso não seria manipulá-lo a ficar se ele apenas quisesse dar uma chance a tentar ser pai, embora com um monte de ajuda de Pierre. Talvez ele estivesse exagerando. Um bebê era não o completo fim do mundo. Pierre iria surtar, mas ele superaria isso. Um bebê não tinha que ser uma coisa horrível.

"Ele está lá fora?" David confirmou, sorrindo levemente quando Seb deu um tapinha em suas costas e fez um gesto na direção da porta do ônibus.

Estava frio na Alemanha no final do outono e David fechou um pouco mais o zíper da sua jaqueta, enquanto descia as escadas do ônibus. Apenas alguns passos à frente, ele podia ver Pierre e Chuck conversando animadamente, mas ele não conseguia ouvir o que eles estavam falando. Ele chegou mais perto.

"Hey." Ele ofereceu quietamente para Pierre, os olhos evitando Chuck. Eles ainda estavam em terreno desconfortável. David achava que eles iriam ficar por um bom tempo. "Podemos conversar?"

A surpresa no rosto de Pierre na verdade machucou e David percebeu que, usualmente, Pierre que o procurava para pedir desculpas e David que o mantinha esperando, enquanto decidia se ia ou não perdoá-lo por qualquer transgressão que ele tivesse feito, não importava de quem fosse a culpa.

Chuck deu a eles um pequeno aceno e caminhou de volta para o ônibus, subindo depois de uma breve hesitação.

"Pierre." David disse, lambendo os lábios secos. "Há algo que eu preciso te contar. É importante."

Pierre balançou brevemente a cabeça. "Eu também."

"Certo, você primeiro." David se atreveu a se aproximar de Pierre, sua forma tremendo de frio. Ele tinha deixado Pierre começar para dar a si mesmo tempo o bastante para verbalizar delicadamente o conhecimento de que ele havia sido engravidado há três meses.

Pierre respirou fundo e, então, disse. "Eu acho que nos devíamos terminar. Para sempre, quero dizer, não como nós usualmente fazemos. Nós devíamos ver outras pessoas, pessoas que não estão na banda. David, nosso relacionamento está machucando a banda. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer."

O ar fugiu de seus pulmões e David congelou. "Terminar?" ele repetiu, pânico surgindo nele.

"Sim." Pierre correu uma mão por entre seu cabelo. "Nós apenas... Não estamos dando certo, não importa o quanto queiramos isso. O que você ia dizer?"

"Eu... Eu..." David se inclinou para frente de repente, jogando seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Pierre, pela primeira vez em meses, verdadeiramente deixando de se preocupar se sua barriga pressionaria a de Pierre. "Eu também." Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Pierre e essa foi a maior mentira de sua vida – maior que o bebê.


	4. O Quarto Mês

**O Quarto Mês: **

Não havia como negar em quinze semanas de gravidez. Bem, para ser sincero, quando ele vestia as camisas alguns números maiores que ele tinha, ele ainda conseguia passar por normal – piegas, mas normal. O fato de que ele vinha começando a vestir essas camisas todos os dias, ao invés de apenas para dormir, estava chamando a atenção dos seus colegas de banda, mas essa era sua única opção agora. Se ele achasse que podia se esconder com as roupas folgadas pelo resto de sua gravidez, era isso que teria feito, mas ele estava sendo pressionado. A gravadora começara a importuná-lo, falando sobre imagem e marketing. Eles o queriam de volta a seus jeans e camisetas apertados. Eles o estavam forçando a contar.

Porque, gostasse ou não, ele estava com a barriga inchada.

Nem era tão grande assim, mas quando ele punha a mão em seu peito e a deslizava para baixo, ele inevitavelmente encontrava um gentil, mas óbvio inchaço ao redor de sua barriga.

Mais do que o embaraçar, isso o irritava. Ele estava apenas entrando no seu segundo trimestre. Quatro meses já. Era malditamente cedo para estar aparente e quando ele ligou para um especialista, este disse que era por causa da sua baixa estatura. Não havia como impedir isso. Ele ia ficar tão grande quanto uma casa e isso seria logo.

Então, ele tinha que contar à banda e não apenas porque seu médico o tinha alertado sobre seu estilo de vida e a magnitude das coisas que poderiam, potencialmente, contribuir para um bebê doente ou, pior, um aborto. E por mais que David ainda estivesse longe de gostar do bebê, se fosse para tê-lo, ele ia ter certeza de fazer isso com saúde. O médico queria que ele cortasse as atividades da banda e isso significava contar aos caras.

Eles tiveram um tempo no sábado e David deu um jeito de tirá-los da cama bem cedo, pela primeira vez usando suas roupas usuais. As calças eram extra pequenas, mas ele deu um jeito de colocá-las, e a camiseta que ele vestira revelava tudo. Ele se observou de lado num espelho e correu a mão por sua barriga. A camiseta deixava a gravidez espalhafatosa. Ele vestiu um agasalho largo por ora.

"Sobre o que é?" Pierre perguntou, esticando-se na frente dele, enquanto olhava para o relógio em seu pulso. "Eu tenho um encontro com um carnaval."

Os olhos de David se cerraram. Ele sabia que Pierre queria dizer que ele tinha um encontro no carnaval. Tinha doído, realmente doído, quando algumas semanas depois deles terminarem, ele encontrou Pierre e outro garoto baixo e de cabelos escuros. Era algum fã que os tinha seguido por semanas, David descobriu, e agora ele e Pierre estavam meio que namorando. David se sentia mal, e certamente não era por causa do bebê, toda vez que ele olhava pela janela e via aquela estúpida van VW seguindo o ônibus deles.

"É importante." David disse, esperando até que Jeff desligasse o telefone e Chuck desviasse o olhar da janela.

"O que é?" Seb perguntou, genuinamente interessado. David poderia tê-lo abraçado.

"Eu estou... Bem, eu tenho visto esse médico. Não o mesmo médico... Erm, eu tenho falado com o mesmo médico, vendo diferentes médicos, enquanto estamos em turnê."

Pierre enrijeceu o corpo visivelmente e, então, se ajeitou no seu assento. "Um médico? O que há de errado?" havia algo na voz dele, que David não reconheceu.

"David?" Chuck o cutucou gentilmente. "É sobre…" sua voz morreu.

"Sobre o quê?" Pierre vociferou, direcionando seu olhar furioso para seu melhor amigo. Era tal olhar de ciúmes, que David hesitava ainda mais.

David limpou sua garganta, então tentou novamente. "Quatro meses atrás, eu fui ao médico, porque estava atordoado e com náuseas. Eu... Eu não queria dizer nada, porque eu não queria estragar essa turnê. Demorou tanto para esse CD sair. Nós merecemos essa turnê. Eu não podia imaginar estragá-la."

"É muito grave?" Seb perguntou, sua voz vacilante. "O quão doente você está?"

"Por que você não nos contou?" Jeff exigiu. "Nós teríamos entendido. Não há nada mais importante do que todos nós estarmos o mais saudável possível."

Como usualmente acontecia, a banda virou-se para si mesma, pequenas conversas acontecendo e a atenção sendo desviada do tópico principal. David ficou parado e os observou. Pierre e Chuck argumentando sobre guardar segredos e Seb e Jeff oferecendo possíveis doenças, deixaram David mais ansioso sobre a idéia de estar grávido.

"Caras." Ele disse, sentindo-se mal-humorado quando eles o ignoraram. Ele segurou o zíper do seu agasalho por um momento, então o abriu e quase o arrancou de seu corpo. Suas mãos repousaram na sua barriga, e ele chamou novamente, sua voz mais alta. "Caras!"

A atenção de Seb se virou para ele primeiro, e quando ele gritou "Você estrá grávido!" a sala ficou em silêncio.

David concordou brevemente. "Quatro meses. Eu… Sério, eu sinto muito. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse."

"Eu pensei que você tinha abortado!" Chuck disse, erguendo-se num pulo.

Pierre fez uma carranca, erguendo-se. "Aborto?" ele exigiu, segurando o colarinho de Chuck entre suas mãos. "Que aborto? Você sabia disso?" Pierre chacoalhou violentamente o baterista.

As mãos de Jeff esconderam seu rosto e o guitarrista respirava fundo várias vezes, ocasionalmente olhando entre seus dedos para a figura de David.

E foi Seb, o sempre confiante Seb, que perguntou a David calmamente, se movendo para ficar ao lado do mais baixo. "Eu posso tocar?" com aqueles olhos pidões, Seb parecia ainda mais jovem do que era, mesmo que todos eles já houvessem crescido e se tornado homens.

"Claro, Seb. Mas o médico diz que é muito cedo para ter algum movimento."

O toque de Seb era leve, mas certo, enquanto seus dedos se moviam pelo contorno da barriga saliente de David. "Wow." Ele comentou, então franziu o cenho. "Você não tinha que passar por isso sozinho, sabe. Um bebê é algo maravilhoso."

David zombou, então sorriu quando Seb o puxou para um abraço, sussurrando congratulações em seu ouvido.

Então, de repente, Seb não estava mais ao seu lado e Pierre estava lá, um aperto de ferro em seu braço. Pierre se inclinou para perto e exigiu. "É meu?"

"É seu?" David repetiu. Porra, ele queria gritar, de quem mais poderia ser?

"É?" Pierre continuou, seu rosto aparentemente numa perpetua carranca. "É meu ou não?"

Se não houvesse sido uma ótima oportunidade de não arruinar a vida de Pierre, David teria se sentindo ofendido com a insinuação. Ao invés, ele evitou seus olhos e respondeu. "Eu sinto muito, Pierre."

Ele estremeceu quando Pierre bateu a porta do ônibus ao sair.

David cruzou seus braços, enquanto observava Jeff sair atrás de Pierre e, então, Seb o seguiu, oferecendo um pequeno e reconfortante aceno, enquanto fazia seu caminho. E, então, apenas Chuck ficara.

"Por que você me deixou pensar que tinha feito o aborto?" ele perguntou, não soando ofendido, apenas curioso. "Eu poderia ter estado lá para você."

"Como você estava lá para o aborto?" David perguntou rispidamente, então pressionou uma mão na sua testa e a esfregou. Ele estava tendo outra dor de cabeça. "Sinto muito." Ele se desculpou. "Está demorando para que eu consiga lidar de verdade com esse bebê. Você poderia apenas... Apenas não me pressionar?"

Chuck o puxou em um abraço apertado. "Você mentiu para o Pierre." Ele disse. "Mas eu entendo o porquê."

David fechou seus olhos e se entregou ao abraço de Chuck. "Obrigado."


	5. O Quinto Mês

**O Quinto Mês: **

Isso não poderia ser mantido em segredo para sempre, David sempre soube. Mas agora, olhando para fora da janela para um monte de pessoas amontoadas ao redor do ônibus, David desejou mais do que qualquer coisa que o conhecimento de sua gravidez pudesse ser contido por mais um tempo. Afinal, ele mesmo tinha acabado de aceitar. Ele estava apenas começando a se sentir confortável com a idéia de que em apenas alguns meses, ele estaria tendo uma pequena criança, que pareceria um pouco com ele e um pouco com Pierre, e não teria volta depois disso. Ao invés disso, o Simple Plan estava, de repente, mais para um show de horrores do que uma banda e não havia tempo para tentar ajeitar. Se tivesse tido algum tipo de privacidade antes, agora não havia mais, para todos da banda.

"Como eles descobriram?" Seb perguntou ansiosamente, perto de David. O ombro do guitarrista se pressionou contra o de David, enquanto, juntos, eles se ajoelhavam no sofá da área de descanso da banda e espreitavam por entre a cortina.

"Eles sempre descobrem. "David disse com um suspiro. Ele achou que, recentemente, ele estava tendo problemas em ter um momento de paz, uma vez que ele deixava a segurança do ônibus, da casa de show ou do hotel. Foram-se os dias em que ele podia enfiar um chapéu em sua cabeça, colocar os óculos escuros e ir fazer compras ou estar à vista. Isso estava deixando-o um pouco mais que louco e ele tinha a sensação que, depois que o bebê nascesse, as coisas apenas piorariam.

"Prestem atenção, por favor." Uma voz grave chamou e David desviou sua atenção do circo do lado de fora, para se sentar no sofá. Ele olhou a grande forma do chefe dos seguranças da turnê européia. O homem enorme continuou. "Como eu tenho certeza de que vocês estão a par, o gato está fora da mala, por assim dizer, acerca da nossa localização. A casa de shows está se recusando a nos deixar mover o ônibus para mais perto por causa de preocupações de segurança, então nós vamos ter que forçar nosso caminho." David gemeu ruidosamente com o resto da banda. "Eu sei, eu sei, eu não gosto disso nem um pouco mais do que vocês, mas é assim que nós vamos fazer."

David ficou mal-humorado, um braço passando ao redor de sua barriga. Correr não era exatamente uma opção para ele. Ele já estava de cinco meses e, pelo seu tamanho, ele tinha estufado. Ele ainda não estava no ponto de gingar, graças a Deus, mas levantar estava pedindo mais e mais esforço e dormir estava começando a ser desconfortável. Ele estava limitado no momento. Não, ele não conseguiria correr.

"Não é o bastante que eu tenha concordado em fazer uma coletiva antes do show? Não é o bastante que eu vou responder coisas que não são da conta de imprensa? É apenas um bebê, eu não entendo o motivo de toda essa atenção. Eu não sou o Brad Pitt. Uma maldita coletiva por causa de um bebê?"

Jeff jogou um braço ao redor de David. "Nós continuamos a te dizer, um bebê é grande coisa. As pessoas são 'vouyeur' por natureza, especialmente quando são pessoas que não podem ter em suas vidas. Eles estão curiosos, demais, mas ainda curiosos. Eu aposto que eles vão ficar curiosos por um longo tempo, também."

David afundou no sofá, esfregando gentilmente o lado de sua barriga. Ele estava se sentindo mal novamente, apesar de seus dias de mal-estar matinal terem acabado.

"Esses não são os convidados para a coletiva." O líder dos seguranças adicionou, parecendo mais do que apenas ameaçador. "Eles são os desesperados. Eles não vão poder entrar e estão tentando chegar a você agora."

Pierre zombou, um estranho brilho em seus olhos. "Abutres."

"Nós temos que ir?" David pressionou. Ele não queria nada mais do que esfregar seus pés e dedilhá-lo por um momento. Não demoraria muito para que ele começasse a se sentar nos shows e só um pouco mais de tempo até que ele tivesse que se adiantar para todos.

Um olhar duro foi a resposta de David e ele se afundou mais um pouco no sofá.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, David tinha terminado sua maquiagem e colocado seus tênis. Com a jaqueta vestida em caso de, de repente, ele ficar com frio, ele se moveu para a frente do ônibus, onde parou, espremido entre o chefe da segurança e Pierre. Vários outros membros da segurança surgiram no ônibus e depois de uma última contagem e um momento de preparação, eles estavam prontos para ir.

Um pouco antes de partir, Pierre se inclinou para frente e pressionou seus lábios contra o ouvido de David. "Fique perto de mim." Ele sussurrou, sua forma quente às costas de David. O movimento enviou um tremor para seus ossos e ele tentou não se deixar ficar excitado. Ele ainda amava Pierre, Deus, tanto que isso às vezes o matava. Ele ainda queria Pierre, ainda que o vocalista não o quisesse. E estava ficando cada vez mais difícil ficar próximo do maior enquanto ele pulava de um relacionamento para outro.

David foi atacado por microfones e vozes altas no minuto em que pisou fora do ônibus. Ele se sentiu atropelado, mesmo com o time de seguranças e seus colegas de banda fazendo seu melhor para manter o circulo de proteção ao seu redor impenetrável. E conforme seu mundo se fechava ele se encontrou vermelho, superaquecendo como se pudesse sentir uma tinta vermelha instalando-se em suas feições. Ocasionalmente, mãos o alcançavam e o tocavam, fazendo sua pele coçar. David fez seu melhor para trincar os dentes e suportar isso.

De repente, a multidão concentrou-se e deu uma balançada brusca e David perdeu o equilíbrio. Ele caiu contra Pierre com um grito de surpresa. Bile subiu para sua garganta e ele começou a entrar em pânico. Ele se sentiu perdendo a consciência e no próximo instante, seus joelhos estavam cedendo sob seu peso.

Foi um braço impossivelmente forte ao redor de sua cintura que o trouxe de volta e logo ele percebeu que estava mais sendo arrastado do que andando. Ele sentiu o cheiro de uma colônia familiar e doce e se permitiu relaxar, confiando no braço que o guiava. Era Pierre. Pierre o tinha. Pierre estava puxando-o por entre a multidão, mantendo-o longe da injúria. Era Pierre.

"Dê o fora." David ouviu Pierre mandar. "Ele está grávido, dê o fora, porra."

Então, uma rajada de ar frio o acertou no rosto e ele soube que estava no saguão da casa de show. Ele estava seguro.

Os dedos de David se curvaram ao redor do antebraço de Pierre e ele rezou por apenas mais um pouco de tempo com o maior tão próximo de si. O fato de Pierre ter descoberto sobre sua gravidez daquela maneira, havia testado a amizade deles. Durante semanas, ele e o mais velho mal tinham se falado, a dor e a traição muito claras no rosto dele. Tantas vezes David tinha chegado perto de contar a Pierre que ele tinha mentido, e que aquele bebê era dele. E nenhuma vez desde então, ele tivera Pierre tão perto.

Ele se agarrou a Pierre, tentando dominar a corrente de adrenalina que estava começando a ceder e, assim que abriu seus olhos, que ele tinha fechado na hora que a multidão o havia cercado, ele sussurrou. "Obrigado."

"Você está bem?" o vocalista perguntou. "Vocês dois estão bem?" Bem tentativa e lenta, a mão de Pierre se ergueu e alcançou a barriga de David, dando ao menor tempo o bastante para rejeitar o avanço, se quisesse. Então, sua mão pressionou a barriga, mas apenas de leve.

A respiração ficou presa na garganta de David e ele gaguejou. "Sim... Uh, sim. Nós dois estamos bem." Sua própria mão se ergueu então, e ele a repousou sobre a de Pierre, pressionando a mão do vocalista mais proeminentemente em sua barriga. Ele ficou o mais imóvel que podia, esperando para ver qual seria o próximo movimento do maior. Pierre nunca tinha... Absolutamente nunca tinha feito uma tentativa de tocar sua barriga. De fato, Pierre passou a maioria de seus dias olhando com desprezo para ela. David tinha a impressão que Pierre odiava o bebê.

"Ele..." Pierre disse desajeitadamente, mordendo seu lábio. "Já está se movendo?"

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de David. "Ainda não, mas a qualquer momento agora."

Com a mão de David sobre a sua, a de Pierre se moveu sobre a barriga, pressionando firmemente, mas com cuidado. A admiração em seu rosto era quase o bastante para enfraquecer os joelhos de David mais uma vez.

"Um bebê, então?" Pierre perguntou calmamente e, para David, parecia que o resto do mundo tinha desaparecido e eram apenas eles dois. "Essa é uma grande mudança. Você sempre disse que não queria filhos, pelo menos agora. Eu estou... Estou realmente surpreso."

Os dedos de David se enlaçaram com os de Pierre. "Foi uma surpresa pra mim, mas eu estou lidando com isso. Eu só não consigo fazer isso sozinho."

Pierre respirou fundo. "Eu não vou te deixar fazer isso sozinho."

"David, eu te trouxe uma garrafa de água." Seb apareceu ao lado do menor e a mão de Pierre se afastou em um instante.

David gemeu ruidosamente e desviou o olhar. "Hora perfeita, Seb."

"O quê?" Seb perguntou, oferecendo a água para David.

David balançou sua cabeça e manteve seus olhos longe de Pierre. O que tinha acabado de acontecer?


	6. O Sexto Mês

**O Sexto Mês: **

O final do seu segundo trimestre marcou o começo da compra séria para o bebê, mais por insistência da banda do que do próprio David. Isso era afetuoso, sério, mas surpreendente. A banda tinha pegado seu bebê como se fosse o projeto de melhoria de uma casa e como grupo e indivíduos, eles lenta, mas firmemente fizeram planos para o futuro. E isso significava que eles tinham certeza sobre o bebê antes e, mais importante, depois dele nascer. Era por isso que David estava sendo coagido em algo que ele não queria, e era certamente devido ao fato de que ele sabia o quanto a banda já amava o bebê, que ele não estava trazendo à tona o estardalhaço que ele era capaz de fazer.

"Esse não é o seu plano mais engenhoso." David disse cinicamente, enquanto ajeitava seu chapéu em sua cabeça. "Ficou provado há um mês que nós precisamos de um disfarce melhor." Ele lançou um olhar sombrio a Jeff quando o guitarrista girou seus olhos e lhe estendia um par de óculos escuros grandes.

"Bem, nossa, David." Pierre falou. "Se fosse Halloween nós poderíamos simplesmente te vestir como uma abóbora gigante e todos nossos problemas seriam resolvidos."

"Vai se foder." David disse rispidamente, ficando bravo com Pierre.

Seb descansou seu queixo na mão. "Falando de Halloween, você poderia sempre dar outra chance ao vestido. Nós podíamos apenas fingir que você é uma mulher."

Pierre balançou a cabeça seriamente. "Você é bonito o bastante." Quando Pierre explodiu em risadas, David o alcançou e o socou no braço o mais forte que conseguia, satisfeito com o estremecimento no rosto de Pierre.

"Ou nós podíamos apenas não sair e comprar tudo pela internet." David sugeriu esperançosamente.

Jeff bufou e Chuck suplicou. "Você não tem tanta sorte. Você tem que fazer as compras do bebê pessoalmente. É, tipo, uma regra ou algo assim."

"E quanto você já tem pro bebê, de verdade?" Seb perguntou. "Você sabe, ele é esperado para daqui alguns poucos meses."

David franziu o cenho, pensando. "Eu tenho algumas coisas." Ele respondeu. Sua família tinha sido surpreendentemente acolhedora, e seus pais já tinham comprado uma montanha de roupas de bebê, implorando por dicas se deviam comprar azuis ou rosas. Mas - e David tinha decidido meses atrás - ele não queria saber. Saber o sexo do bebê e ter que se referir a ele como 'ele' ou 'ela'**¹** era demais no momento. Era melhor não saber até que David pudesse segurar o bebê em seus braços e saber que, de fato, ele não ia desaparecer ou ser nada além de um sonho.

"Grande coisa." Seb disse. "Roupas de bebê não contam, David. Quanto você tem para quando levar o bebê para casa? Você sabe, um berço, cômoda e uma mesa de troca e todas essas coisas... As coisas importantes."

David gemeu, mesmo que o resto da banda parecesse não ter sido atingida pelas palavras de Seb. Por que era oficial agora. Ele tocaria na turnê até o último momento que fosse capaz, até que os médicos lhe dissessem o contrário, e então ele teria o bebê e Pierre assumiria tanto o baixo quanto o vocal até o fim da turnê, dali outros oito meses. Uma vez que o bebê estivesse em casa, David iria rever a situação e decidir o que planejava fazer, com suas obrigações com a criança e com a banda. E enquanto isso soava unânime, aparentemente mais do que o resto da banda, que estava deliciada com o compromisso.

"Nós vamos ser descobertos." David rosnou, deixando Chuck ajudá-lo a se erguer. "Anotem minhas palavras. Quinze minutos lá e vocês vão ter que se jogar para as fãs, para que eu possa escapar, porque eu, com certeza, não vou correr."

Pierre lhe entregou seu agasalho com um sorriso. "Você tem tão pouca fé. Nós ligamos antes. O shopping vai abrir as lojas que nós precisamos uma hora mais cedo para nós." Seu sorriso se alargou e ele adicionou. "E não se preocupe, eu me jogaria na frente do fã mais fanático por você e o bebê."

Com um nó em sua garganta, David sussurrou um 'obrigado'.

Acabou que ir às compras não era grande coisa afinal, especialmente com uma loja de departamento enorme para eles e quatro colegas de banda hiperativos, que praticamente fizeram toda a compra para David.

"Seria mais fácil se você apenas nos falasse o sexo!" Jeff disse por sobre o ombro, enquanto guiava Pierre e Chuck na direção em que os chiqueirinhos estavam dispostos, alguns rosa choque, outros em cores escuras e alguns neutros.

"E tirar toda a graça?" ele respondeu, indo com Seb ao banheiro, do outro lado da loja.

Idas ao banheiro, para o horror de David, tinham apenas aumentado, conforme o bebê crescia e estava se movendo para o próximo estágio. E com o bebê finalmente se movendo, eternamente chutando sua bexiga, havia piadas se David conseguiria chegar a tempo ao banheiro. Mas ele tentava levar na esportiva.

"Hey, David." Seb chamou, parando ao seu lado, enquanto ambos lavavam as mãos. A banda já tinha parado de fazer piados da atividade que David demorava vários minutos para completar; o baixista estava, de repente, incapaz de sentir como se suas mãos estivessem limpas o bastante.

"Hm, sim?" ele perguntou, enfiando sabonete em seus poros.

"Você nunca disse e, bem, eu e os caras decidimos não te pressionar, mas você está bem perto de ter esse bebê. Você vai entrar no seu terceiro trimestre em uma semana, não é? Nós ainda não queremos pressionar, mas não sabemos se isso é importante e nós queremos estar prontos com nossa sobrinha ou sobrinho chegando logo."

David franziu o cenho. "O quê?"

Seb mordeu seu lábio. "Nós sabemos por que Pierre tem uma mágoa por causa do bebê. Quero dizer, se o bebê não é dele, mas você está com seis meses, não é difícil de descobrir o que aconteceu... E nenhum de nós está te julgando, não pense isso! É só que... O pai... David, ele vai sair das sombras um dia? Ele vai estar na vida dessa criança?"

"Oh." David disse, as mãos paradas. Nos seus melhores dias, ele era capaz de se convencer de que o bebê não era de Pierre. Ele conseguia fingir que ele estava bêbado e acabou sendo engravidado por um caso de uma única noite. Nesses dias era mais fácil, porque viver com a idéia de ser um traidor era melhor do que viver com o conhecimento de que ele era um mentiroso. E, às vezes, era quase impossível manter o segredo e ele queria arruinar a vida de Pierre tanto quanto o bebê tinha arruinado a sua. Ele precisava de ajuda – ou ele iria precisar quando a criança nascesse. Ele estava apenas começando a perceber, passar por isso sozinho ia ser difícil. Ele tinha que contar, e logo.

"David?" Seb chamou, uma mão no antebraço de David. "Você está chorando. O que foi?"

"Você jura não contar?" David perguntou, incapaz de impedir que as palavras escapassem de sua boca. Ele não conseguiu esperar a resposta de Seb, antes de adicionar rapidamente. "Eu nunca quis ficar grávido, para começar, e eu apenas... Eu não consegui me livrar disso, mas eu tentei, eu realmente tentei. E eu sou uma pessoa egoísta, Seb, eu realmente sou. Eu não consigo lidar com as coisas muito bem sozinho. Por que eu tentei salvar mais alguém disso, eu não sei. Ele devia ter estado aqui comigo o tempo todo, lidando com toda a porra de mal-estar matinal e vertigens e todas as outras merdas pelas quais eu tive que passar sozinho."

"Quem é o pai?" Seb pressionou gentilmente.

"É o Pierre." David sussurrou. "Eu menti. Pierre é o pai."

-

¹_Desde que, em inglês, eles se referem ao bebê na barriga como 'it', a frase não faz muito sentido em português, porque nós usamos o masculino quando não sabemos. Mas, é, em inglês eles colocam "coisa", no lugar que eu coloquei "ele", quando se referindo ao bebê. Enfim._


	7. O Sétimo Mês

**O Sétimo Mês: **

Quanto mais pessoas ele contava, David achou, menos ansioso ele se sentia. Isso era estranho. Ele tinha temido que Pierre descobrisse por tanto tempo, e agora ele estava brincando com fogo, ampliando seu circulo de confiança ao ponto de que seria inevitável o vocalista perceber que ele era o pai. Ele estava começando a reavaliar a situação. Talvez Pierre descobrir não seria um completo desastre. Havia uma boa chance de que eles podiam criar a criança juntos e não se distanciar. Eles podiam se apoiar e ser bons pais, mesmo se não estivessem mais juntos.

E foi essa tal revelação, que David jurou contar a Pierre sobre sua paternidade antes que o bebê nascesse, e não depois.

Mas isso não queria dizer agora, e enquanto entrava em seu sétimo mês, David começou a perceber quão pouco tempo ele tinha, verdadeiramente, com a banda. Ele queria apreciar cada momento que ele tinha e saborear cada show, mesmo que eles ficassem se virando muito rápido para ele lidar e ele se sentasse em um banquinho o show todo, ao invés de pular ao redor. Além disso, as pesadas vibrações de seu baixo e das guitarras estavam fazendo-o se sentir mal e depois de conversar com sua banda, ele tinha decidido que tocaria só até o final do mês e era isso. Seu médico concordou.

"Não sinta como se você tivesse que fazer isso." Pierre lhe disse, enquanto eles esperavam pelo sinal para entrar no palco. O urro da platéia era ensurdecedor, e eles tinham números cada vez maiores, conforme David crescia. Isso o fazia sentir como se as crianças estivesse pagando mais para dar uma olhar rápida no bebê, ao invés da própria banda.

David ajeitou a alça de seu baixo ao redor do seu ombro. "Nós concordamos que eu pararia no final do mês, Pierre. Eu estou bem. Eu posso fazer isso." E isso era uma mentira, porque ele estava se sentindo especialmente mal naquela noite. Ele estava lutando contra uma violenta dor de cabeça, que tinha lhe causado uma tontura significante, e estava sentindo contrações em seus músculos. As sensações não eram nada novas, ele estava constantemente desconfortável por esses dias, mas especialmente essa noite. Mas ele se recusava a arruinar o show por seus amigos e todas as pessoas que tinham pagado para vir vê-los.

Ele se sentou no seu conhecido banquinho, uma vez que o show começou, apoiando seu baixo em seus joelhos, e dedilhando os acordes iniciais de _Shut Up_, uma música com a qual Pierre particularmente gostava de começar o show.

David conseguiu chegar até a metade do show, as vibrações familiares dos instrumentos balançando seu corpo desconfortavelmente, antes de sua visão começar a escurecer. Ele piscou rapidamente, tentando clarear sua visão e acompanhar Pierre apropriadamente. Ele sabia que as suas brincadeiras eram metade da razão da banda ser tão popular. Mas suas reações estavam começando a diminuir de velocidade e ele podia dizer que Pierre notara. Havia um olhar de preocupação no rosto dele e menos de uma música depois, Pierre conseguiu avisar Jeff e Seb.

Assim que _Crazy_ terminava, Jeff caminhou apressadamente até David, e enquanto Pierre falava com o público, Jeff perguntou calmamente. "Você está bem?"

David lambeu os lábios rachados, assentindo, mesmo que seus músculos continuassem a se contrair involuntariamente e um formigar perturbador corresse por seu corpo.

"Você não parece bem." Jeff forçou, os olhos indo de Pierre, que só podia manter a multidão ocupada, a David, que parecia mais pálido a cada segundo.

"É." David disse. "Eu estou apenas..." o ar escapou de seus pulmões e David tombou para frente, os braços ao redor da sua barriga, enquanto um gemido de dor escapava por seus lábios. A dor era excruciante, e diferente de qualquer coisa que David tinha sentido antes, e ele sabia que algo estava seriamente errado.

Ele sentiu os braços fortes de Jeff tirarem o baixo de seu corpo e logo em seguida ele estava no chão do palco, as luzes muito brilhantes acima dele e os altos gritos de alegria da platéia, transformando-se em de horror.

"Oh, porra." David ofegou, as costas se arqueando com outro instante de dor.

"Chame uma ambulância!" Pierre mandou, escorregando para parar ao lado da forma encolhida de David. "David, está tudo bem. Você vai ficar bem." Suas mãos hábeis colocando o chapéu de David para o lado e correndo os dedos por entre as mechas de cabelo do baixista. "Apenas deite quietinho pra mim, okay? Você pode fazer isso?"

A voz de David falhou, então ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça rapidamente, mordendo seu lábio inferior com força o bastante para fazê-lo sangrar.

"Pierre." Chuck chamou, parado mais para baixo da forma de David. "Pierre, olha, isso é ruim."

David tentou erguer sua cabeça para olhar, mas Seb interceptou a ação e o forçou a deitar-se novamente, repetindo. "Apenas deite quieto, okay? Você vai ficar bem." Havia umidade em seus olhos e isso assustou David mais do que a dor.

"Okay." Pierre comandou. "Nós não podemos esperar pela ambulância. Nós temos que levá-lo para o hospital agora." Quando ele voltou para o campo de visão de David, havia sangue em suas mãos e, de repente, David se sentiu doente.

"Oh, Deus." ele ofegou. "Meu bebê!"

"Você está bem, David, eu prometo, você está bem." Pierre o agarrou pelos ombros. "David, porra, David, olhe pra mim. Eu prometo pra você, eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com o bebê."

"Nosso bebê." David gemeu, tentando se curvar para o lado, mesmo que mãos o segurassem. Médicos haviam chegado na cena e eles estavam começando a afastar Pierre. Enquanto mãos frias e cobertas se moviam sobre ele, removendo seu agasalho e sua camiseta, tudo o que David conseguia pensar era que ele estava perdendo o bebê dele e Pierre nem sequer sabia que era o pai.

"Claro." Pierre disse, assentindo rapidamente. "Nosso bebê… O bebê da banda."

David lutou contra as mãos dos médicos e disse rapidamente. "Não, Pierre, nosso bebê. Seu e meu." Ele começou a se sentir desconectado de seu corpo, a dor ainda intensa, mas desvanecendo por um segundo. Sua visão falhou e ele caiu mole.

"Nosso?" Pierre disse surpreso, sem palavras. "Eu não… Eu não entendo."

A mão de Pierre encontrou a de David, e o baixista a apertou fracamente. "Eu devia ter te dito." David se precipitou, achando cada vez mais difícil segurar. "Eu estava errado em mentir e afastar o bebê de você. Eu estava apenas assustado. Eu não queria arruinar sua vida. Sinto muito."

Foi nesse momento que os médicos deduziram que David estava pronto para ser retirado e dois homens ergueram o pesado baixista em seus braços, se apressando para mais cuidados médicos.

"Vão!" Chuck apressou Jeff e Seb, se movendo para o lado de Pierre, para ajudar a suportar o vocalista, que parecia que ia desmaiar. "Vão ter certeza de que David está bem!"

"O que ele quis dizer?" Pierre perguntou, deixando Chuck guiá-lo quase cegamente de volta para uma sala simples. "Chuck?"

Chuck o sentou no sofá e respirou fundo. "Há algo que você devia saber."

Pierre olhou para ele. "É meu?" sua voz não deixou espaço para decepção. "Me diz agora. Esse bebê é meu e você sabia? Você deixou David esconder isso de mim? Porra, esse bebê é realmente meu?"

Chuck correu uma mão por seu cabelo suado. "Sim." Ele não saiu do caminho, mesmo quando viu o soco vindo. Entretanto, ele não viu os que vieram depois.


	8. O Oitavo Mês

**O Oitavo Mês: **

David virou a página da revista de música que ele estava folheando e tentou não parecer como se toda sua atenção estivesse virada para o homem deitado ao seu lado na cama, na sua barriga, falando com a massa redonda que era o filho por nascer deles. Pelo que Pierre sabia, David tendia a sair da realidade enquanto lia revistas, especialmente as sobre contrabaixos, e o menor estava aproveitando o raro e vulnerável momento com Pierre.

"Seu pai se recusa a me deixar saber se você é uma menina ou um menino." Pierre disse num tom quieto, o rosto a apenas alguns centímetros da barriga de David. "Mas eu quero que você saiba, ele não está enganando ninguém. Eu sei o que você é. Eu tenho olhado a fatura do cartão de crédito dele."

David virou outra página, um sorriso surgindo em seu rosto. Ele mudou levemente de lado, ignorando o rápido instante de dor e ousou a espiar sobre o topo de revista.

"Está tudo bem, entretanto." Pierre continuou, o queixo apoiado em sua mão. "Seu pai pode continuar achando que é o único que sabe por quanto tempo ele quiser. Se isso o faz feliz, então é isso que nós vamos fazer, porque seu pai precisa estar tão feliz e confortável quanto possível, okay? Nós temos que ser extra cuidadosos agora, assim vocês dois estão bem."

O peito de David se apertou um pouco com as palavras de Pierre e seu aperto aumentou ao redor da revista. Isso era, em sua opinião, nada mais que um milagre, o quão bem Pierre tinha aceitado sua paternidade. De fato, David ousava dizer que Pierre estava radiante sob sua própria animação, devotando quase todo o seu tempo para o bebê e, David pensou sombriamente, para o próprio David.

David engoliu em seco. Ele tinha chegado malditamente perto de perder o bebê. E não era nada especial, apenas muito estresse, pouco descanso e uma complicação típica que aconteceu. E agora ele estava de repouso... Repouso obrigatório, de volta para casa, em Montreal. E Pierre tinha vindo com ele.

David quis deixar as coisas tão claras quanto possível para Pierre, antes de eles voltarem para casa, efetivamente suspendendo a turnê. David não queria que Pierre viesse com ele ou se voluntariasse para tomar conta dele, enquanto ele ficava deitado e tentava não abortar, se isso estivesse sendo feito sob alguma sensação de obrigação. David não estava esperando que Pierre, de repente, pregasse seu amor por si de um dia para o outro, mas ele não ia ter o maior desperdiçando sua vida porque essa era 'a coisa certa a ser feita'. Ele só queria Pierre ali, se Pierre também quisesse isso. David tinha escondido o bebê dele por tanto tempo, porque não queria arruinar a vida de Pierre ou da banda. Ele não conseguiria desfazer isso tão facilmente.

Então, eles tinham voltado para casa juntos pelos motivos certos.

Na maior parte do tempo, eles não tinham falado sobre o outro, sua atenção, ao invés, focada no bebê, o que David achava que estava bom. Eles tinham tempo para eles mais tarde, mas o bebê vinha primeiro. E ele estava certo de que eles estavam fazendo um bom trabalho, pelo menos até agora. Talvez David avaliasse as habilidades paternais deles novamente em alguns meses, quando o bebê tivesse nascido.

"Eu realmente não sei." David disse, assustando Pierre, que se ergueu sobre seu antebraço. "O sexo, quero dizer."

Pierre franziu o cenho, olhando entre o rosto de David e sua barriga. "Não foi isso que eu ouvi do Chuck, e Deus sabe que Chuck fica sabendo de tudo antes de mim."

Dor passou por David e ele respondeu. "Chuck está tirando com a sua cara. Ele não sabe, porque eu não sei. Eu não quero saber. É mais fácil desse modo."

"Bem, seria muito mais fácil falar para a minha família parar de comprar coisas rosas, ou coisas azuis. Você sabe o quão excitados eles estão com esse bebê. Eu acho que meus pais pensavam que eu nunca iria me acomodar e reproduzir. Eles estavam contando com Jay há um bom tempo."

David revirou os olhos. "Se for um menino, o bebê ainda vai usar rosa. Não é um ponto a ser discutido." Então, ele ficou calmo e disse. "Sobre nós, a parte de se acomodar, Pierre…"

"É esse o motivo de termos nos afastado, certo?" Pierre perguntou, se inclinando para frente para pressionar seus lábios contra a barriga de David. "Você estava se matando por dentro, mantendo esse segredo, tentando me proteger, e eu estava ficando bravo, tentando descobrir por que nós não estávamos mais próximos e por que nós não estávamos mais combinando, de repente."

"Sim." David assentiu e engoliu em seco.

"Então..." Pierre disse num tom cansado. "A pressão acabou. Eu acho… Eu acho que nós devíamos dar outra chance a nós, pelo be..."

"Se você falar pelo bebê..." David disse rapidamente, colocando sua revista de lado. "Então, eu vou decepcionar você, Pierre. Se nós, alguma vez, e eu quero dizer qualquer vez, dermos a nós outra chance, vai ser apenas por nós. Não importa o motivo, esse bebê vai ter dois amorosos pais, certo? Nós não precisamos estar em um relacionamento para dar a essa criança tudo o que ela precisar. Se nós decidirmos tentar e nos acertar de novo, tem que ser apenas por nossa causa, e não pelo bebê. O bebê não pode ser uma desculpa."

Pierre ficou sobre seus joelhos, e disse rispidamente. "Você acha que eu não sei disso?"

"Você podia ter me enganado!"

Pierre se inclinou para frente e, pela primeira vez em quase meio ano, ele beijou David. Esse talvez foi o beijo mais gentil e cuidadoso que eles já compartilharam, exceto pelo primeiro de todos, e, se apoiando em uma mão, Pierre se inclinou para mais perto e emoldurou o rosto de David com sua mão livre. Quando o beijo terminou, muito singelo para palavras, Pierre perguntou. "Você não acha que sempre que existir um nós, sempre vai ter o bebê, também? Apenas porque eu quero que exista um nós pelo bebê, não quer dizer que é o único motivo."

David suspirou. "Nós somos tão calor e frio, Pierre. Eu acho que, talvez, haveria mais estabilidade se nós não ficássemos juntos."

"Você me ama?" Pierre perguntou, seu rosto tão próximo do de David, que seus narizes se tocavam.

"Pierre..."

"Ama?"

"Sim." David admitiu, e foi tão fácil que era quase assustador.

Pierre o beijou novamente, dessa vez mais agressivamente, e ainda assim tão atento. "Então, nós devíamos nos dar outra chance." Ele disse, murmurando contra os lábios de David. "Por que se você me ama, e eu te amo, então nada mais importa, certo?"

David assentiu, adicionando. "Exceto o bebê."

Pierre riu. "Certo, exceto o bebê."

Depois de vários beijos roubados, Pierre voltou para sua posição original, estirado sobre seu estômago, a cabeça próxima à barriga de David.

"Então, você realmente não sabe?" Pierre perguntou.

David se esparramou de lado, os dedos deslizando pela espiral da revista, que ele tinha posto de lado irritadamente. "Huh?" perguntou.

"O sexo." Pierre explicou, ousando alcançar e pressionar protetoramente uma mão contra a barriga de David. "Você realmente não sabe se é menino ou menina?" os chutes e golpes bruscos sob a pele, não falharam em colocar um sorriso no rosto de Pierre. E não havia uma dúvida sequer de que seu bebê estava vivo, seguro e ainda crescendo.

"Nope." David respondeu, facilmente encontrando a página na qual ele tinha parado. "E nem vou, também. Esse é um mistério com o qual você vai ter que viver."

Um olhar azedo passou pelo rosto de Pierre. "E você jura que Chuck não sabe?"

"Você quebrou o nariz dele da última vez que ele soube algo sobre o bebê que você não sabia." David disse inexpressivo. "Eu acho que ele aprendeu sua lição."

Pierre encolheu os ombros. "Chuck tem uma aposta rolando, sabe."

"Eu sei." David respondeu distraidamente. "Não se preocupe, nós ganhamos uma porcentagem."


	9. O Nono Mês

**O Nono Mês: **

Enrolado sobre o lado do corpo, com um braço dobrado sob o travesseiro na cabeceira da cama, David tentou não se mexer muito, dominado por um desconforto severo. Seus ouvidos se mantiveram atentos aos bips invariáveis a apenas alguns passos da cama, que lhe diziam que tudo estava bem, e ele tentou ficar satisfeito com isso sendo o bastante no momento. Ele tinha desistido de implorar por algo que acabasse com a dor uma semana atrás. Além do mais, ele tinha apenas mais um pouco de tempo, ele tinha certeza de que podia fazer isso.

"Hey." Pierre chamou suavemente, abrindo a porta do quarto de hospital. "Como você está?" ele alcançou a cama e passou seus dedos por entre o cabelo úmido de David. "Você está suando novamente. Muito calor?"

"Eu estou na mesma de quando você saiu, quinze minutos atrás." O baixista disse rispidamente. Ele puxou o ar com força. "Desculpe. Tudo apenas… Dói."

Pierre assentiu sombriamente. "Eu sei."

"Você não sabe." David murmurou.

"Certo, eu não sei, mas você não está fazendo isso sozinho, okay? Eu estou aqui. Estou ficando. Nós vamos fazer isso."

David respirou fundo, se acalmando. "Okay. Você ligou para a minha mãe, certo?"

"Sim." Pierre disse. "Liguei para seus pais e eles estão vindo, mas a maioria dos aeroportos estão trabalhando com meia capacidade, ou menos, por causa da neve. Eles provavelmente não vão chegar à tempo. Desculpe."

"Talvez seja melhor." David disse, deixando que seu dedo mínimo se enganchasse no de Pierre. "Eu não... Eu não quero um milhão de pessoas aqui. Eu estou nervoso o bastante com isso."

Pierre esticou sua mão livre para acariciar a barriga de David. "Não fique nervoso. Você vai se sair bem. Apenas mais um pouco e, então, nós teremos o bebê para segurar. Você está animado com isso, certo?"

"Assustado."

Pierre deixou escapar uma risada e se sentou na cadeira próxima a cama. "Você parece o Chuck."

David abriu um sorriso também. "Ele ainda está surtando? Você pensaria que o bebê é dele, não seu."

"Ele está na loja de presentes agora, tentando encontrar o presente perfeito para o bebê. A última vez que eu chequei, Seb e Jeff estavam dando o seu melhor para impedi-lo de comprar o lugar todo. Ele está realmente... Realmente nervoso. Eu acho que nós nunca deveríamos ter concordado em deixá-lo ser um tio."

Dor passou pela coluna de David e ele fez uma careta, agradecido quando Pierre se ergueu e começou a esfregar a base de suas costas.

"Não é muito tarde para descobrir o sexo." Pierre disse, os dedos se esfregando suavemente contra a pele de David. "Nós vamos ter outro ultra-som antes da operação, certo? Isso faria a escolha de um nome bem mais fácil."

David franziu o cenho. "Nós já decidimos, lembra?"

"Decidir que vamos decidir quando vermos o bebê não é exatamente um plano." Pierre falou.

"Eu não vou saber antes, Pierre. Eu quero que seja surpresa. O que tem de errado em ter o nome para uma menina e um para um menino prontos?"

Pierre irritou-se. "Por que, a menos que você esteja tendo gêmeos, o que você não está, certo? Sim, a menos que você esteja tendo gêmeos, eu vou ficar atraído pelo gênero por causa do nome, e eu não quero ficar desapontado, nem um pouco."

David encolheu os ombros. "Okay, então nós chamamos o bebê de Cameron."

"Cameron?" Pierre perguntou, rolando o nome para fora de sua língua. "Cameron?"

"Sim, Cameron. Funciona para garotas e garotos."

"Cameron Bouvier ou Cameron Desrosiers?"

David arqueou suas costas sob o auxilio de Pierre. "Cameron Desrosiers-Bouvier?"

Ele tinham, realmente, falado sobre se casarem, principalmente pelo bem do bebê, mas tinham decidido contra isso. O relacionamento deles estava... Melhor do que nunca, mas casamento era um grande passo. Eles precisavam estar prontos para isso em seus próprios termos. David secretamente esperava que eles dessem o próximo passo em alguns poucos anos, mas se eles nunca o fizessem, ele sabia que estaria okay com isso também. Afinal, eles não precisavam de um pedaço de papel e um par de alianças para representar o seu amor.

"Meio que longo." Pierre caçoou. "A criança pode ser atormentada na escola."

"Veja quem são os pais da criança. Ela vai ser atormentada não importa o nome que nós dermos."

"Hey." Pierre disse indignado. "Nós somos estrelas do rock, isso faz das nossas crianças, crianças super legais."

David franziu o cenho. "Crianças?"

Breve pânico passou pelo rosto de Pierre, antes dele admitir. "Bem, eu estava meio que esperando que, talvez, isso não fosse uma coisa de uma única vez. Eu sempre quis uma família grande."

"Eu não tenho certeza se quero fazer isso novamente, Pierre. E, francamente, eu estou surpreso que você queira. Esse bebê não foi exatamente... Planejado. Quero dizer, isso é muito estranho. Nós sempre usamos proteção."

"O que eu posso dizer, meus pequenos nadadores são muito poderosos."

"Cabeção."

Pierre riu. "Um pouco, mas, David, planejado ou não, esse bebê não é um acidente. É uma coisa maravilhosa. Eu demorei um pouco para entender o porquê você escondeu isso por tanto tempo, e eu ainda não concordo, mas eu entendo. Apenas... Prometa que você nunca mais vai fazer esse auto-sacrifício na sua vida, não em assuntos como esse. E, você sabe, talvez considerar dar à Cameron um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha?"

Pierre depositou um beijo nos seus lábios e David assentiu. "Então, vai ser Cameron?"

"Apenas se você me prometer que não tirou isso da sua bunda." Pierre disse, erguendo um dedo para pontuar sua seriedade.

"Não." David prometeu. "Estive pensando sobre isso há um tempo."

"Desde quando?" Pierre perguntou, os olhos correndo até o monitor fetal, que continuava marcando os batimentos cardíacos da criança deles. Parecia bom e forte para os seus olhos não treinados, e os médicos estavam confiantes que a internação de David para as semanas finais, era apenas uma precaução, devido ao susto do aborto, mais cedo na sua gravidez.

Havia um sorriso nos olhos de David e Pierre conhecia bem o significado travesso dele. "O quê?" perguntou. "O quê?"

"Desde…" David disse tranquilamente. "Desde que eu, acidentalmente, descobri o sexo, há um mês."

Pierre deixou escapar um alto grito de terror, assim que Chuck estava passando pela porta, os braços cheios dos presentes comprados. O baterista escorregou no degrau e deixou cair metade de seus itens no chão, onde eles quebraram com o impacto. Então, Chuck deixou sair sua própria lamúria.


	10. O Décimo Mês

**O Décimo Mês: **

A campainha tocou na metade da usual rotina de amamentação, o bebê satisfeito e no meio do caminho para ser apoiado no ombro de David para arrotar, enquanto Pierre erguia a filmadora para focar nas duas pessoas que ele mais amava. No começo, David tinha se entretido com as tentativas de Pierre de imortalizar o primeiro ano do filho deles, mas isso rapidamente perdeu a graça. Pierre não era Patrick quando se tratava de filmar discretamente.

"Vá atender." David pediu, dando tapinhas gentis nas costas do bebê. "Minhas mãos estão meio ocupadas no momento e você sabe que os caras não vão esperar na varanda, ao menos não com todos aqueles fotógrafos lá. Você realmente quer fotos do Chuck tentando entrar pela janela aparecendo no TMZ**¹**?"

Pierre franziu as sobrancelhas e pausou a filmadora. "Então, você pode apenas... Você sabe, parar um pouco?"

"Você leu os livros que falam o que acontece se nós não fizermos o bebê arrotar? Se você quer lidar com a choradeira e pode aceitar o conhecimento de que você causou o desconforto do seu filho, então não se preocupe, nós dois vamos esperar." É claro que essa não era uma ameaça vazia, a paternidade tinha vindo quase como uma segunda natureza. Era difícil, ele não estava tentando fingir ao contrário, mas era recompensador, ainda mais que música. E ele não podia mais deixar nenhum mal atingir sua criança.

"Haverão outras amamentações." David enfatizou. "Eu estou quase terminando, de todo modo. Vá atender a porta. Eles estão morrendo para ver o bebê."

Pierre assentiu e deixou a câmera de lado. Era verdade, o resto da banda vinha ligando constantemente, pedindo para ver o bebê. Eles só haviam visto a criança umas duas vezes depois de ela ter nascido, deitada em um pequeno bercinho de vime no hospital. Então, uma vez que eles tinham levado a criança para casa, David e Pierre conjuntamente viraram quase que obsessivos compulsivos sobre manter o bebê longe de outras pessoas e seus germes. Nem sequer os outros membros da banda tinham permissão, até agora.

David pôde ouvir Seb gritar. "Onde está o bebê!" assim que a porta foi aberta e, uma vez que não havia mais arrotos para sair, David passou um cobertor macio ao redor do bebê e caminhou para a sala de estar.

"Onde está? Onde está?" Seb exigiu, balançando em seus pés. A mão de Jeff apertou seu ombro e Seb se acalmou um pouco.

"Aqui, aqui." David anunciou, saindo do quarto da criança. "Agora, acalme-se." cuidadosamente, ele ergueu a criança, virando-se de lado para expor o pálido, mas saudável rosto da criança, um tufo de cabelo castanho escuro no topo da cabeça do bebê. David levou sua mão para esfregar as costas da criança e pequenos olhos se abriram para espiar, revelando a cor marrom.

Seb deixou escapar um suspiro satisfeito. "Ai está meu sobrinho."

David ofereceu o bebê para Jeff, mais porque Seb estava se movendo muito, Chuck parecia temeroso de que quebraria o bebê e porque Jeff tinha sua própria criança. Um olhar silencioso trocado entre Pierre e David confirmou a escolha.

"Eles vão sufocar o bebê até a morte." Pierre murmurou próximo de David, seus braços cruzados.

David sorriu. Ele podia dizer que Pierre seria um desses pais super-protetores. A ação normalmente era entre pais e filhas, mas David vinha observando Pierre muito atentamente desde que eles levaram o bebê para casa. Pierre olhava para o bebê como se ele fosse desaparecer e David não tinha dúvidas de que se algo acontecesse com o filho deles, não teria volta para o maior. O bebê – o filho deles – era tudo para Pierre e David previa anos adolescentes tremendamente turbulentos. Pierre não estaria mais pronto para deixar o bebê deles sair em algumas décadas do que ele estava agora, especialmente com outra pessoa.

"Você pode segurá-lo, sabe." David disse para Chuck, observando o baterista espalmar sua mão contra seus jeans. "Você tem mãos bastante capazes."

"Eu ando pensando em arrumar um desses para mim." Chuck disse lentamente, sua atenção no bebê que estava sendo passado para seus braços.

"Ele não é um novo enfeite!" Pierre protestou.

Chuck encolheu os ombros. "Você sabe o que eu quero dizer..." ele se interrompeu e um olhar de horror cruzou seu rosto, quando o bebê soltou uma lamúria de infelicidade. "O que eu estou fazendo errado?" ele perguntou freneticamente.

"Nada." David disse com uma pequena risada. "Ele é apenas enjoado. Todos os bebês são. Ele não te conhece no momento, mas ele vai conhecer."

"Então, vocês vão acabar com o isolamento?" Jeff perguntou. "Nós realmente vamos poder passar algum tempo com o nosso sobrinho?"

"Hey, nós precisávamos nos proteger contra os germes." Pierre se defendeu. "Recém nascidos estão suscetíveis a todos os tipos de germes, inclusive os que nós sequer conhecemos."

"Ah…" David disse, olhos brilhando em deleite. "Você leu o livro, afinal."

Pierre assentiu indignadamente.

"Eu quero segurá-lo!" Seb disse ruidosamente, quase batendo o pé. "Ele é meu sobrinho também."

Depois de um momento de hesitação, Chuck assentiu e passou o bebê para Seb, tomando um cuidado extra em dar apoio à cabeça.

"Então..." Chuck disse, escondendo as mãos em seus bolsos. "Vocês realmente estão tentando fazer o lance de 2 crianças e cerca branca?"

Seb olhou para cima ao ouvir as palavras de Chuck, seus dedos parando de acariciar levemente a barriga do bebê. Ele trocou um olhar rápido com Jeff e, juntos, eles franziram as sobrancelhas.

"Não." David disse rapidamente. "Você vê algum outro bebê? Onde está a cerca? Eu não ouço Fido latindo nos fundos." Havia um tom impaciente em suas palavras.

Pierre interceptou. "Nós não sabemos o que vamos fazer, mas vamos ficar bem, eu prometo. Só estamos pedindo um pouco de tempo para cuidar do bebê. Nós adiamos a turnê, isso é tudo. Nós ainda somos uma banda, nós ainda vamos fazer música. Nada está terminado, as coisas só estão ficando um pouco mais complicadas."

É claro que David sabia que era muito mais do que apenas isso, porque ele e Pierre ainda estavam em terreno incerto, ainda que os sentimentos que eles dividiam só estivessem ficando mais fortes. Era verdade, a turnê estava parada com a promessa de retorno em breve, mas quanto tempo isso seria, ainda estava no ar. E eles iriam continuar como Simple Plan, mas havia um bebê para pensar agora. David não conseguia se imaginar deixando o bebê para trás, como Jeff tinha feito, mas ele certamente não podia levá-lo com eles. A situação... Eles precisavam falar mais sobre isso, e logo.

De repente, havia uma mão quente ao redor de David. A mão de Pierre o estava segurando.

"Nós estamos bem."

Mas soou mais como uma pergunta, e David congelou por um momento, antes de apertá-lo levemente. "Sim." Ele disse. "Nós estamos bem."

O bebê deu outro choramingo de protesto, e Pierre estava ao lado de Seb em um segundo, o bebê de volta aos seus braços fortes. O choro sumiu depois de um momento, enquanto Pierre acalmava o bebê.

David tinha estado tão certo de que um bebê iria arruinar a vida de Pierre e, de muitos modos, tinha. Pierre tinha perdido aquele pouco de mocidade que ainda lhe restava. Ele era um pai agora. Ele era um adulto. Ele teria sempre que pensar em alguém antes dele mesmo e, por isso, David se arrependia profundamente do que tinha acontecido.

Mas o tipo de sorriso que Pierre tinha em seu rosto quando ele segurava seu filho, era o bastante para fazer David pensar que havia arruinado a vida do vocalista para melhor. Ele nunca, absolutamente nunca, tinha visto Pierre parecer tão feliz e satisfeito. Suas marcas de preocupação e falta de sono sumiam quando ele tinha o bebê em seus braços. Pierre parecia... Apenas tão malditamente feliz. Havia mais algumas palavras que descreveriam apropriadamente a aparência de pura felicidade.

Então, David estava satisfeito em ser feliz, também, e eles lidariam com o futuro quando ele viesse. No momento, eles tinham o bebê com que se preocupar.

**FIM**

-

¹_TMZ é um programa gringo que, quem assiste WBChannel, sabe como funciona. São várias pessoas mostrando fotos de famosos, ou gravações de alguma cena estranha/engraçada, e eles comentando sobre isso. _


End file.
